Shadow Deleted Scene
by Lady Linwe
Summary: A deleted scene from Demi-Goddesses fic Shadow. Written as a response to her writing competition. Sheik and Link


Shadow was created by the wonderful Demi-Goddess so go read it! This is a reply to her writing competition she posted. And as all the usual crap that needs to be stated, i dont own anything to do with Zelda...ya-da ya-da ya-da

Note: Sorry this is probably gonna be rather shorter than I had expected but I hope you still like it. It's an alternate scene sorta to when Sheik and Link go back to Ordon and Ilia tells Link she loves him. Its kinda what happened when Sheik was supposed to 'be asleep'. The bold part at the end is where her chapter supposedly kicks in from where the "deleted scene" closes off.

I watched as Hero made his way into Ordona's spring. He of course didn't know I had followed him, he thought I was still back at his house. He had left me there without a word and headed out. He didn't seem like himself, too lost in some sort of thought, if that was possible for him.

Epona was down in the water playfully flicking up the water and making little trickles along the surface.

"You silly girl," Hero said to her wrapping one arm under her neck and patting the other side. He ruffled his other hand through her snowy mane causing her to shake her head to which she whinnied. The smile that crossed Hero's face was one I would etch into my mind forever. For once he seemed to be calm and uncaring, as if the long road ahead of us never existed. It was nice.

It seems though I was not the only one who thought so.

Ilia walked into the clearing giggling at Hero who was now playing with Epona, pushing her nose around. "You two make a great pair." She said reaching up to pat Epona's nose. Hero just looked up at the great mare and you could almost see the pride beaming off of him.

Hero reached up to ruffle Epona's forelock but hesitated when his hand made contact with Ilia's who was also reaching to do the same thing. Hero gazed at the girl before she blushed and turned her face away. I shifted my vantage point as Hero took Ilia's hand and lead her to the shore. The leaves of the plants I was hiding in rustled a little and I felt Hero's gaze flicker over towards my direction. He dismissed the thought though and sat down next to Ilia.

Nothing was said between the pair as they both watched Epona play in the shallow waters. Every now and then though I could see Ilia flash a gaze at Hero and his attention would be caught briefly before they both looked back towards Epona once again. This unnerved me a little. She was getting the same sort of look that Hero usually only looked at me with and somewhere deep inside me I decided that I was not going to share Hero if it came down to it.

After a long time spent in silence, it was Ilia who finally broke it. "Hey, um, Link?" Her gaze flickered up to Hero's face waiting for him to look at her before continuing. When he finally turned his gaze towards her, the shock of her next actions nearly knocked me out of my hiding place.

Hero looked down at the girl and she leaned up and placed a swift kiss on Hero's lips. Those soft lips which only I had been allowed to have not too long ago. She didn't know this though and she probably wouldn't. Hero's eyes were wide when she broke away and the pink tinge that was once on Ilia's cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

I was completely shocked and so too was Ilia it seemed. The realization of what she had just done washed across her face and her eyes went wide. Slowly she started backing away from Hero like he was dangerous.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Link," she stumbled out. "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She was breathing quite fast now and was still slowly backing away from Hero. Just as she turned to run, Hero lashed out and caught her wrist pulling her back. She spun around to face him and he pulled her into a tight embrace. I didn't like what I was seeing. The way he held her seemed to be more than friendly. I was still watching as Hero bent his head and kissed the top of her head. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get out of there.

I couldn't believe he was doing this. I knew it from the start though that it wouldn't work and had even told him that. Ilia was rather pretty and it seemed that it was a general thought throughout town that the two would end up together but I had never thought Hero would do this to me.

A single tear slipped from my eye as I made to move away. It would be better if I left now; I didn't really need to know what was going on here anymore. I wiped the silly tear away and got up but stopped in my tracks as I heard Hero speak again.

"I'm sorry Ilia but I cant you have to understand that." He was sorry?

"But why not Link? I love you. Everyone thinks it's going to happen sooner or later so there's no need to get all shy or anything. Please?"

"It's not that, Ilia. I love you too, I do," That part really hit home and a sharp ache in my chest told me to stop listening then but Hero continued on. "I love you like my sister though, Ilia, and that's as far as that love can go." The look on Ilia's face was one of pure hurt. She looked about ready to cry.

"Why Link? Why not me?" she clutched on to the front of his tunic staring up into his face. A silver tear ran down the side of her face, glistening as it fell from her chin.

"I can't…….because I love someone else." Both Ilia's and my own gazes were now fixed solely on Hero. He of course could only see Ilia's but it seemed to un-nerve him. She tilted her head to the side and frowned a little asking who. "It's Sheik." He spoke after a moment. My heart swelled and a great smile came to my face when I heard him say that. True enough, he had said it before but it still made me feel special to be the one that the Great Hero loved.

"Oh." Was all Ilia managed to get out and it took her a few moments before she was able to say something again. "I'm so sorry, Link. If I had known then I never would have…….I'm sorry." She pulled out of Links arms and walked away back towards the village. Hero just stood and watched her go. He didn't try to stop her this time. After a moment he turned back to Epona and walked up to pat her.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it girl?" He said to her stroking her muzzle. She whinnied back at him and laughed at her. "Come on girl, we better get back to Sheik or he'll wonder where I've been." He started to leave the clearing obediently Epona followed.

I watched them head a little way out before realising that I needed to be in front of them. It wouldn't do well for Link to get back and find me missing. Who knows what he would do.

I darted out from my hiding place and kept to the shadows on the ledge above Hero. I raced past him and lost him from sight as I came upon his small house. I slipped in the window above his bed and quickly got in and tried to slow my heart down back to normal. I needn't have worried though. It was long after I had returned and Hero still hadn't arrived yet.

**I sighed heavily.**

'_**He's at Ordona's spring,'**_** Raka murmured in my mind.**

'**Where… where did you go?'**

'_**Back home**__**– to Twilight. Nice of you to worry about me.'**_

'**I had more things to worry about,' I replied coolly, closing my eyes.**

'_**I know.'**_** He sighed softly. **_**'You just… just sleep, Sheik. You need to rest, or you'll make yourself sick.'**_

'**I'll be fine.'**

'_**No you won't. You're still human.'**_** His voice suddenly became clear, and the mattress dipped. Glancing to the side, I saw Raka – in the flesh – leaning over towards me. **

"**You'll waste away into nothing, and then I won't have anything to tease."**

"**You'll have Imp," I reminded, trying to ignore my surprise.**

**He groaned huskily. "Oh yeah… but he retorts, plays along – you **_**react**_**. That's even hotter." He scooted closer and gripped my shoulder, pushing me back down onto the pillows. "Relax, relax, not going to do anything to you… unless you want me to…"**

"**I think I'll be okay," I told him, rolling my eyes. He grinned, fingers brushing across the skin of my face, smoothing frown lines from my brow. "You've gone soft."**

"**You said the same thing to Hero. And he said that you were the reason… hm… I've gone soft, he's– wow, that could be taken the wrong way!" He laughed, and I allowed a smile to tug at my lips. "You know what I mean. You've made Hero and I chill-out extremely. Yet **_**you**_**…" He shook his head. "**_**You**_** remain uptight and edgy."**

"**I… can't help it…" I murmured, closing my eyes.**

**I felt Raka shift. "He's back…" There was a pause, and I felt his warmth disappear slowly. '**_**Don't think I'm gone for good, though…'**_

'**Great…'**

'_**Gods, I love your enthusiasm…'**_

**Below me, the door creaked open……………………..**

Well that turned out gayer than I thought it would. It's not quite what I had in my mind but you get the gist! Hope you like it Demi!


End file.
